Many persons visiting oriental-style restaurants wish to totally immerse themselves in an exotic food experience. This may be accomplished by the use of chopsticks for the picking up and eating of the food. However, the chopsticks usually provided to the restaurant goer are traditionally two separate pieces of wood, bamboo or plastic. Practice is usually required before the technique of eating with chopsticks is mastered.
Infrequent visitors to oriental restaurants often times have problems in the use of chopsticks which adversely affects their dining experience. An attempt to eliminate the adverse conditions experienced by infrequent restaurant visitors to oriental-style restaurants is available under the trade name "INSTANT CHOPSTICKS." These chopsticks include the marking "PAT. APPL. 06/135,615."
These chopsticks are approximately eight inches in length. They include serrated edges at one end of each chopstick. At a point approximately five inches from the end of the chopsticks including the serrated edges, is a lateral projection which extends approximately one-half inch from each chopstick towards the other chopstick. The projections then turn 90.degree. and extend parallel to the chopsticks for approximately one and one-half inches in a direction away from the serrated edge end of the chopsticks. The parallel-extending projections then turn again at an angle of 90.degree. towards each chopstick and form a single piece of an approximately one inch length which interconnects the two parallel-extending portions. The two chopsticks are thereby held at a distance of approximately one and one-half inches from each other.
The disadvantage of these chopsticks is that during movement towards and away from each other, it is possible for the chopsticks to twist with respect to each other, so as when the chopsticks are moved towards each other the serrated edge ends may pass by each other causing breakage of the interconnecting portion of the two chopsticks. Further, when moving the two chopsticks away from each other it is also possible to move the chopsticks a sufficient distance apart so as to break the laterally extending interconnection of the two chopsticks.